


Too Close For Comfort

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Leg makeup?, Pre Release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: Vil helps you with some makeup problems before school starts. While he's oblivious to your crush, he's certainly attentive when it comes to unblended concealer.





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway today i 1) read the comic anthology today and 2) learned leg and body makeup is a thing. I figured if anyone was gonna use it, it'd be pomefiore students and anyway i wanted some good ol beauty guru vil helping someone out.  
Also as a side note, this was done pre-release of the game.

It was starting to get hot again, and with the warm weather came the return of summer uniforms. It was the morning of and the Pomefiore dorm was in chaos. The shower room was filled with people shaving their legs or waxing in the dressing room. Others were in the common room, buckets of sequins and rhinestones being milked dry as students sewed or hot glued them to sheer, skin-tone tights. Some students had tried earlier to get a little tan, but they'd been shooed inside by Vil, who reminded them tanning wasn't good for skin. So now those students were in the communal bathroom, off the the sides trying to spray-tan their legs. Although to be honest, spray-tanning seems like it wouldn't be great for skin either.

The night before, I hadn't worried about it. I had some tall socks I could wear to cover my legs. Tights are so uncomfortable, so why bother with them when I have perfectly good socks? But then I woke up and realized those socks were dirty and I'd have to show a lot of leg today since shorter skirts and shorts were now mandatory. So I found myself in the communal bathroom with the others, trying to at least use some concealer to cover the red bumps that dotted my legs. Maybe it was from fleas, maybe it was ingrown hairs, I honestly didn't know and didn't really care. I just wanted to get rid of the redness. The door swung open and Vil walked through, lips pulled into a frown as he saw the others with the spray tan. Admittedly, they weren't looking all that great. The tans were splotchy and already they'd racked up a good body count of ruined towels.

“You're still trying to tan?” he asked them, disdain in his voice.

“It's not going on even,” one of them said.

“That brand's notorious for having a bad nozzle. Just spray it on your hands and rub it on like lotion. Or spray it on your leg and smooth it with your hands,” he said. They thanked him, but I could see him mouthing something and I doubted it was kind. Our eyes locked and he sighed before he approached me. My heart started to race a bit and I prayed my mind wouldn't go completely to mush.

“And what are you doing?” he asked.

“I'm, uh, just covering some red spots,” I said. His eyes flickered down to my thighs and again, he sighed.

“You're not even blending it out...” Vil went to the sink and in a second he was back, damp beauty sponge in his hand. His free hand rested on my thigh as he started to blend the concealer into my skin. Heat rushed to my face and my heart thudded against my rib cage. It was so hard it wasn't hard to imagine it popping out of my chest. But Vil was focused on fixing my legs and didn't notice me. That wasn't exactly new, though.

“What am I going to do with you? You're a Pomefiore student. You need to know how to properly do makeup. You can't just slather it on and call it good,” he scolded me.

“I-I'm sorry.” I don't even know how I managed to squeak that out. My throat felt so dry...

“Don't apologize. Just do it right next time. Or wear tights.” He switched to my other leg. His skin brushed against mine. I don't know why, but it surprised me how soft his hands were. I wondered what they would feel like cradling my face, or holding my hand. He blended out the dots of concealer and once he was done, pulled out some setting powder and set everything.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it,” I told him, although I could barely hear myself since my heartbeat was pounding in my ears. He gave me a small smile and I could feel myself melt.

“You're welcome.” He stood up, putting his sponge and setting powder back into his bag. He glanced back at me and grinned. “I am impressed, though. No one looks as pretty as you when they're flustered.” Vil's grin widened as everything seemingly imploded for me. If my face was hot before, it didn't compare to the fire burning me now. He chuckled and left me sitting there, flustered and slowly turning redder and redder. At least my makeup was pulled together, unlike me.


End file.
